A Dame To Kill For
by AG313
Summary: Just a bunch of OnexShots i might continue, they could become miniseries. These are just ideas i had off of American Horror Story and Sin City. It is a very monolougeish type also includes real and fake people with real places and fake events. Includes suggestive violence but no lemons or yaoi, not a crackfic either.
1. Chapter 3: Earth's Many Insanities

It was the summer of 2015, and that new Superman and Batman movie had been released. God it felt like ages as the fans speculated what would happen until we got a trailer. Anyways, this story is all but fake. I mean, don't get me wrong, if dreams can REALLY interact with the outside world, what do you think happens when a person in that dream comes OUT.

As you already know, it's 2015 and i'm waiting to see that new Dc movie that just came out. People were lined at the box office, and when we had JUST gotten our turn, the tickets had been sold out. So Mom and Dad said i could go out into the mall and explore, or something. I felt like getting that new line of issues for Superior Spider-Man that just released when my mind said:_ Just skip it, besides, there could be something better to do. Something unforgettable._ I thought. And damn was i right for a change.

So, i had tried to go back to the parking lot to get to the car, mostly because i wanted to check if i left anything in there to use. I had found nothing apart from the 44. Magnum i had recieved for christmas to use for "Defense". Sure, because that isn't complete bullshit. So, i picked up the three pound hand cannon, and put it in my holster where it could be concealed. I decided to keep it quiet instead, so i brought out my M9 with a silencer. Of course, you would think these weapons were for mass murder, or robbery. But no, in fact i go outside when it's dark, and i patrol around the citt for crime. I'm no Deadpool, but from what i've heard in the streets, they only say much:"The Devil is beautiful, The Archangel is the real monster."

Planning out my stop to the local 7'Eleven down the block, i go inside wondering the risks. I AM a regular here, shouldn't expect to be so safe here. There could be an ambush, or even worse, a hostage situation. I grab a Sangria without alcohol, savoring the rare drink i only find in very few stores. The guy says the price is $911.10, covering the ten cents and whispering, " .Ten." He says in obvious fear. I then peer downwards where the candy bars and other treats are located. I put in two holes with my 44. Magnum, knowing what with the size pf the caliber and round casings, it only takes a good shot to the knee and a smack on the head to kill. I add two more holes just in case. I see blood seaping from only two. _So he's somewhere in the store bleeding out. Shouldn't be difficult. Considering the odds. And with my logic and strategy, the odds are in MY favor._

I go to the side of the counter to see which way he went. He didn't go either way, bu. blood was leaking from the holes i shot through, and he couldn't hae coincidentally had an IV full of blood, unless this was orchestrated. _Fuck, i've been set up!_" No, no, no, no! How could i have missed this?!" I yell in frustration. I then tell the clerk to get the fuck down and stay there until the shooting stops. He agrees. I pop out three grenades to each side, knowing the chances of a hostage or bystander around. _Fuck that, by now, i've gone too far to stop my reign of penance, i have got nothing to lose, and nothing to prove but that this world is fucked up and should be purged of it's filth it calls criminals. So bring it on, cock-suckers!_

I run to the edge of a corner and go prone in zero point seventy seconds, i see two guys with 1911s. Instead of shooting them, i throw knives to the barrel of their guns. I don't even warn them their gun is jammed. They stupidly fire, i see the cock of their guns go and smash into their heads. Practically dead before they hit the ground. I pick up my knives and line up a couple heads, and scalp two crooks with one throwing knife. Then, the lone robber is left, he still has his shitty 38. It's easy. TOO easy. He swerves downward, instictively dodging my bullet as i fire. _This guy is slick, i'm gonna need tp use brains instead of brawns._ I shoot the bottle first, shattering it. I see he's still not as fast with my two bullets still in him. Looks like He gave me a chance, otherwise, i would be dead.

I try to go for a ricochet shot, it works, but he dodges every chance he gets. This fucker is almost literally like Kevin off Sin-City, and i'm the ex-con."Wow, i gotta say for a white guy, you fight pretty great. You remind me of that guy off Sin-City, Kevin. And ironically, i'm the ex-con looking to kill you." I joke. He says nothing, and lunges at me with claw-like hands. They tear through my trench coat, but not through armor. He makes the fatal mistake of not thinking twice, and gets a sword to the abdomen. He starts crawling, and i go out of his range. To finish him off, i get my 44 Magnum, and cave his head in like a bruised banana. The war is over, i have enough time to patch myself up and get back to the parking lot.

I then see a lone, strange, yellow door standing out amidst the dark lot. There's a note on the car; _Gone to vacation for a while, gonna let you keep the caddy' for a week. Don't do anything stupid, and have the house in one piece by Friday._

I didn't ask for a miracle, but after i killed the agile robber, when i checked the counter, the clerk had a 1911 left over with about three clips loaded. He asks if he can keep it, i say of course, he deserves it for his help. He asks, "What help? You killed them." He says in confusion. "No, you helped keep my confidence and rationality, and without either one, i wouldn't have the brains to blow out theirs." I say as i hand him a knife and suppressor as well. I approach the yellow door in the parking lot, enter a completely yellow, window-less, sealed off room, and enter through another yellow door to see a type of complicated, again yellow, comfortable, bouncy floored room. Before i proceed to leave the insane place, a blonde beauty asks;" Just where do you think you're going?" She says.


	2. Chapter 4: Ironic Origins

"Talk. Where the fuck am i?" I asked gripping my Magnum in it's holster. "Hey, relax. Do you know who i am?" She said. "You look like Chloè Grace Moretz but... i'm confused, she's filming a movie in L.A. What could she possibly be doing here?" I ask. "Well, i'm actually an abandoned twin sister. i'm not as mild-mannered, and i'm practically a real life Mindy Macready. But my real name is..well, i don't have one, but i guess you can just call me Moretz." She said.

"Then why hasn't Chloè said anything about you? Did you both end up badly? What happened?" I asked."We were separated at an early age, so Chloè dosen't remember me." She confessed." Well how about Grace for a name? Grace Moretz dosen't sound bad. Not to me at least." I suggest. "Yeah, that sounds good, and i moved to Mexico to retreat and coincedentally, find you." Grace said.

"What? You were looking for me? Why?" I asked in curiosity." You see, i looked around for fanfiction of Chloe's film incarnation, as it was the only way i could entertain myself, and still read about her. I found one called Precocious Crush, it's really good and i've read the whole thing so far." She said. "Yeah, i like it too, it's funny, got good fight scenes, and it's really awesome. So, what is this place anyways?" I ask." Well, i built this place originally to go along with the mall and theater. Some people went in and out ocasionally. But i've thought of this place as a home, a sanctuary." She confesses.

We keep on talking about our main intrests, her's, mine, just bexoming friends really. Soon enough, another person comes in and we all talk together. Luckily, there are video games in the den, so we just play split-screen on Battlefield or something. The other person's name was Dave, and he, me, and Grace laughed our asses off at having a Dave and a Moretz in the same room. We then had a prank war, throwing pies and planting explosive things above each other. We then make teams against one another, until it permanently became me and Grace versus Dave.

"So you really haven't seen Kick-Ass? Not even the sequel?" I Say."Yep, i don't have either one on dvd, although i do have a dvd player." She says."Don't worry, i got both pirated. And in surprisingly good quality and in english. Cameras can do wonders sometimes." I say before popping in the first and second films. At least three hours pass, we have nothing to do but socialize. "So, what's youe story, Alex." Grace asked."Well, i lived here for three years, lived in the US for seven, and came back here to now." I tell."So you went in and out of the country alot?" Dave asked. "Well, every weekend until the last four months until moving. That's the way it's been forever. And i doubt it'll change." I continue on.

"I read your series, all 12 seasons. It's a masterpiece. I also read Subliminal Dreams. That was good too." Grace says."Thanks, i worked on it for three years, until i finishe. it and my friend Cameron did the spinoff. It expanded to only ten seasons, but we still printed them out, published it, and became fucking famous. Until we were attacked during a book signing where a narcisistic reader said i was copying everything, and said i should die for forgery. I was arguing with him about it, until he shot and nearly killed Cameron. He is currently crippled because of that indiscriminating fuck. I was shot repeatedly, until i woke up and was revieved by what others may call God, i call The Devil himself. Then, aftewards, i became a walking reign of terror. I became the Archangel. See, in the streets, some call me a hero, others call me a lone wolf. They say The Devil is beautiful compared to me, and that i'm the real monster. I lost myself that day, because when Alejandro Gonzalez died, The Archangel was born." I told.


	3. Chapter 5: Girlfriends And Guns

This was Heaven. Or probably better, judging from the fact that i've finally found happiness once again. Or just that i'm making out with a beautiful blonde who just so happens to be my age and type. It's really amazing what three hours of talking and hanging out can give you, especially to a guy who hasn't known love much before, well, before the accident. Because of _HIM._

That bastard, thinking he can kill me a whole bunch of others just because he disagrees with what i've done. Fucking racist too. Damn narcisistic, i'll give him that, he did burn down the building, kill me, and murder all the people in the area. It was only 200 innocent families, parents, mothers, fathers, teenagers, _KIDS._ Families and friends died, and those who survived either killed themselves, or had to go to fucking therapy. Because of me, and my stupid "Dream" people died that day. And that's not happening again. Not if The Archangel has anything to do with it.

So i'm staring at the ceiling as i wake up to a complimentary breakfast from Grace, best i've had in years. I tell her of everything, amd she cheers me up with a kiss and a news article from today, with the headline reading:" Archangel Murders Malevolent Murderers Midnight!" I read the article, saying the clerk was interviewed about the "Kira Killer." I remember back to a time where i read a manga titled "Death Note" where a student who is titled 'Kira' indiscriminately kills criminals with a notebook. With Kira meaning "Dark, Killer. Ruler." Well i would call myself two out of three of those things. Even then, i'm no saint.

I walk out of The Yellow Room, wandering back to the car which i was lent. It goes fast, and drives pretty crazy. As i grip the steering wheel and pedals, i conclude that i haven't learned to drive. _Dosen't hurt to learn now._ I crush my foot onto the gas pedal going 130 miles per hour, just realizing Grace has been hiding in the backseat."Goddammit, Grace! I can't bring you along with me, you could die in the crossfire if some dick starts a war. I'm here to exact revenge, not protect you." I say."

I know, which is whyi brought my gun, a Remington 870 shotgun, i thought it'd clean stuff up. Hell knows how i got a damn suppressor on it, luckily, i bought it size large, so it can be stealthy just in case."She said with excitement."God knows what we could do as a team. It could be The Archangel and...i don't know, you choose."I said.

"I'll think about it." Grace said.


	4. War And Waking

As i stood in the parked car, looking out forward to the suburban, dark and dank apartments in front of me, littered with the same whores in the alleys looking or cash and something more, and with the same damn gangs and thugs, i looked over to my right, at the blonde beauty before me, and if i would survive the hellish on-slaught of the gang member that killed my friends and family."You can't do this, you'll die before you even pick up that cannon of a revolver you're holding. They've got ten people with high caliber guns in there, and you decide to go with a Smith & Wesson 44. and a fucking knife? You have NOTHING to prove, nothing to earn from this, you'll just lose." Grace said in a tone of worry.

"No, you're right, i DON'T have anything to prove here, but i have something to fight for, to avenge. And sure, if i die in there, at least i can die happy that the message to fuck off has been recieved, or that they've gotten their punishment. But even then, i want to die knowing they won't hurt again, that they won't sleep with both eyes closed tonight, or without a weapon under their pillow. And hell, i can, for the sake of all i've fought for, die with the last laugh. Because, i HAVEN'T come this far just to fucking give up. I didn't give up when i was given a second chance, i didn't give up when i was out strengthed or out numbered at the 7-Eleven. I fucking fought for what i believe in, and i damn so have for the last three years. So try and stop me, or go on knocking on death's door, with me. So make up your fucking mind before i do."I said with a dark tone.

I will admit, that was not the smartest idea at the time. But i sure didn't go out walking. I went out guns-blazing. I entered the small apartment which was filled with cholos and merecenaries all through-out. I simply responded with "I want to see the leader pf your gang." In spanish, of course. They were living on borrowed time that they stile from the hundreds who died that day, time that was slowly running out, and being reclaimed by me. "Who th. fuck are you, and what the fuck are you doing here?" A "loyal" gang member asked me."I'm just a dead man walking who wants to kick your ass for killing people who didn't deserve their death! And i suggest you get your damn leader over here before i start to kill you first!" I said in anger.

I smashed my fist straight through the guys's face and back out of it, releasing brains and some bone pieces. Soon after, i find the gang leader, the fucker who crippled Cameron and killed my friends and their families. Instead of shooting him point blank in the face, i decide to spit lead at his bitches with my Desert Eagle. Blood and organs fill the way, tearing through skin, flesh, and bone. I make sure they feel it by hitting vital veins and arteries; They feel themselves going numb all around and losing so much blood it stings. I smash the hilt of my knife unto the Murderer's face repeatedly, until he's left with two black eyes and a busted, bleeding lip. _Good, he's incapacitated. For the moment. That should give me time to take out the rest of his pricks while keeping myself breathing. After all, it's not like i haven't died once already. _I think before ripping out a gangster's spine whilst beating him with it.

After massacaring his men, i proceed to break the fucker's arm, take it out of the socket, while tearing through the skin, i start beating him wth his own arm, just like i did with the last asshole. He says he gives up, and i pull him up. Only to feel the searing pain of a hidden blade in his arm, cutting through my wrist. And drawing blood through a ruptured vein. Pain in my ass, since my skin is thin. I scream, being pushed to a cracked wall. He has the advantage, and is taking it by smashing a metal base-ball bat through my back, head, groin, and legs. He breaks my legs, making sure that i don't trip him or something. My arms are fucked because the loss of the vein and blood made my nerves fuck up. And not the good "Kick-Ass" type of way. As in my limbs are completely screwed.

I'm bloody as a smashed orange, bleeding from all ends, expecting the worst when he gets a shotgun. _At least it'll be fucking quick._I think before hearing an ear shattering blast. But not from the shotgun he's holding. No, from the SPAS-12 Grace was carrying while trembling at my very sight. "H-hey, there. I'm sorta bleeding out, and can't move, so it'd be nice if y-you could drive." I say before looking st myself with a piece of shattered glass. I then see the man's brains and blood covering my face like fucking confetti. I thank her for taking care of that prick for me."Still, i had it covered. I could've killed him anytme, i just wanted to give him the upper hand." I brag."Let's just get the fuck out of here before the cops show up. And let's get you cleaned up, you look like bloody shit after a buffet." She jokes trying to hold back obvious tears.

She drives me home, and i'm about to say goodbye, when, all of a sudden, i run to her side and kiss her fully on the lips."Stay, i need the company"I say whilst pleading. She stays for the night, knowing i can sleep better with her here. God knows i need her. We both wake up the next morning,energized and happy. For once, it seems like everythings gonna be okay. And it is.


End file.
